


Twink's Lucky Night

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Sausage Party (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: When Twink is getting high he realizes he hasn't gotten laid as much as his friends, but maybe things are gonna change.





	

It was a regular night at Shopwells, Firewater, Mr. Grits and Twink were having the night of they're life at a bakery section of the store. Firewater had the big pipe lit and and they were all breathing in the weed.

"Ah, I remember when I fucked a carrot cake so so hard when it was finally eaten by a god it was said to be the best cake ever tasted." He then breathed deeply into the joint, and touched himself on the crotch, thinking about how horny he was that day.

"Pass the weed, motherfucker." Mr. Grits then said as he grabbed onto the joint and took a hit. "I remember like it was yesterday. Jelly donut was so fucking pissed she ain't had as much frosting as the other girls and I told her, bitch it ain't the fucking frosting that matters. It's the shit you make on the inside and that bitch had some fucking shit."

Mr. Grits then passed the pipe to Twink and said, "Well, tell us a fucking sex story, man."

Twink took a big hit and then giggled a little and said, "I remember when I first laid eyes on Firewater. He loaded up my ass with his booze."

Firewater and Grits then looked at each other and Mr. Grits said, "Any others you remember?"

"I remember getting butt fucked when Frank started that food orgy, but I think I was too fucking high to remember."

Grits and Firewater then burst in laugher as Twink breathed into the weed angerly. "I'm sure you guys haven't gotten laid more then I have, so shut your fucking mouths."

Mr. Grits then laughed harder. "Man, I fucked about 12 gram crackers each day, and that's not half of the other shit I bang. I can't even sit here and get high with somebody as pathetic as you."

He then took another hit then goes some smoke in Twink's face and he then walked away as Firewater shook his head at Twink, then walked away as well.

Twink covers his face in shame, morning, then muttered to himself, "Those stuped, cocky, horny cocksuckers, I'll show them I can let my cream filling out and fuck as hard as the next guy."

Twink was walking around the store, angerly for a few minutes, until he then spotted a young Zinger girl about his night, with long hair made out of strawberry cream and she was getting harassed by an angerly chocolate sprinkled doughnut.

"Get the fuck off me!'She shouted, as he was yanking on her, grabbing her by the chest, "I already slept with you did times. Let me go now."

The Doughnut then turned her around, smacked her across the face, and put his hands near her crotch. "You're gonna please me as much as I want with that cream filling, bitch!"

She then punched him across the face three times and shouted, ""You sick, perverted cuntface!"

He then shoved her on the ground, then bit her hard on the but. Twink couldn't take anymore of this "That poor girl. I gotta stop that sick fuck."

He then ran over to him and pushed him off. The doughnut then jumped Twink, tinted him around, then said, "You fuck with my fucks, Motherfucker, you get fucked twice as hard."

"Oh, dear, I wanted to get fucked more, but not like this." Twink said, very sad.

The Zinger girl then pulled him off and was so angry she ripped him apart and he soon died. She then helped Twink with a smile. "Gee, thanks for getting me outta that, miss."


End file.
